cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Coldplay
I Coldplay sono un gruppo britannico di musica alternative rock formatasi nel 1997, con il nome di Starfish. Nel 1998, con il nome di Coldplay, pubblicano il Safety EP, poi nel 1999 i Brothers&Sisters EP e The Blue Room EP. Nel 2000 pubblicarono il primo album con Parlophone, Parachutes, nel 2002 il secondo A Rush Of Blood To The Head, il terzo X&Y nel 2005, il quarto Viva la Vida of Death and All His friends nel 2008, l'EP Prospekt's March e il quinto album Mylo Xyloto, questo nel 2011. Due album live furono pubblicati, Live 2003 e Live 2012.Coldpaly su Wikipedia Membri *Chris Martin *Jonny Buckland *Guy Berryman *Will Champion Album Parachutes: *Don't Panic *Shiver *Yellow *Trouble A Rush of Blood to the Head: *In My Place *The Scientist *Clocks *God put a smile upon your face X&Y: *Speed of Sound *Fix You *Talk *The Hardest Part *What If Mylo Xyloto: *Every Teardrop is a Waterfall *Paradise *Charlie Brown *Princess of China *Hurts like Heaven Ghost Stories: *Magic *Midnight *A Sky Full of Stars *True Love *Ink A Head Full of Dreams: *Adventure of a Lifetime *Hymn for the Weekend *Up&Up Stile ed influenze I Coldplay nel corso della loro carriera, in special modo nei primi tre album, hanno saputo rivitalizzare le atmosfere del movimento britpop (genere nato intorno agli anni novanta) miscelandolo con influenze del rock alternativo. Con Viva la vida or Death and All His Friends sono passati a uno stile meno individuale e più in linea con le tendenze indie, rock e pop degli ultimi anni. Allo stesso tempo la sperimentazione e la ricerca di nuove sonorità ed accostamenti non viene a mancare, ed è lo stesso Chris Martin che afferma che Mylo Xyloto è il migliore disco che la band potesse fare, e che se non ci saranno dei lavori migliori in futuro forse non ci sarà futuro nemmeno per i Coldplay. Con Ghost Stories il gruppo ha dichiarato di voler tornare ad uno stile che più gli appartenesse e più somigliasse a quello dei primi due album (in Mylo Xyloto e Viva la vida or Death and All His Friends ci fu un netto distacco col passato), inserendo brani acustici che più si avvicinassero allo stile del primo album Parachutes ma anche sperimentando canzoni più elettroniche. Un gruppo che ha influenzato lo stile musicale dei Coldplay sono i norvegesi a-ha. Accuse di plagio All'inizio dell'ottobre 2008, i Coldplay vengono accusati di aver plagiato la base strumentale e musicale della canzone Viva la vida dal singolo If I Could Fly dell'album Is There Love in Space? (2004) del famoso chitarrista statunitense Joe Satriani. Nel maggio 2009 è invece Yusuf Islam, già noto come Cat Stevens, a manifestare l'opinione che alcune parti di Viva la vida derivino dalla sua canzone Foreigner Suite, precisando di ritenere l'eventuale plagio involontario e di non aver intenzione di citare in giudizio i Coldplay. Per la musica di Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall, i Coldplay dichiarano di essersi ispirati a Ritmo de la noche di The Mystic; i nomi dei compositori del ritmo (Peter Allen e Adrienne Anderson) vennero inseriti fra gli autori della canzone dei Coldplay. Nel 2011 i Coldplay si trovano protagonisti di un'altra polemica riguardante il singolo con Rihanna Princess of China, presente in Mylo Xyloto. Il brano infatti presenterebbe alcune affinità con Life Is a Temple del gruppo musicale italiano Bloody Stardust. Video Galleria Coldplay-pospone-tour-sudamericano-StageD.jpg Coldplay live.png Coldplay 2.jpg Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti inglesi Categoria:Band Categoria:Boy band Categoria:Band inglesi